


I Will Be…

by YogurtTime



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Junno believes in perfection; he believes in Kame.





	I Will Be…

 

 

 

“Perfection comes with a wait. It’s the fight of patience that makes it worth it.”

It was a meaningless static idiom for Kame to say; an attempt to rear some vision of stoicism; an attempt to make it stick, the image. Himself. Unstoppable, beating at a metaphor to quell his insecurity.

He’d said it mostly for his fans, but Junno had smiled. Said he agreed.

 

 

 

 

~

“This time…” Junno licked his lips, smiling with a thought on the corner of his mouth. “This time…”

Kame already, shirtless in just a pair of jeans, straddled him in the hot dark; he hummed a laugh. “Spit it out.”

It was impromptu, the both of them heat-streaking to these moments alone, not saying much about it except for Kame’s practiced instructions and Junno’s clamouring whispers like this. They blended weirdly because a week ago, Junno was just that odd friend-like guy he worked with, a bland dancing chaos colouring his day now and then.

Then Kame started to wonder about it. The sum of his parts. The hardness of fingers, the glance of hips when they’d bump in the rehearsal room; an exasperating mouth with fine, even lips and a firecracker laugh to go with clean male scents on the awkward brush of his broad shoulders.

Like that was all meant for him. Maybe.

Kame now knew how to get Junno’s skin all slick and sweet with its own flavour, found himself imprisoned by fingers that hadn’t ever done a truly hard day’s work but could crush him up against a wall, and hips that could tear the fabric of his reality, and a mouth that had seared words on nearly every inch of him.

Kame knew. He was an adult. Addictions settle out of insidious concessions. Junno was the name of every concession he was making these days and. together they floated like soft guitar and hunger.

He already had his hand on Junno’s belt as he listened to him breathe; could feel the muscles of Junno’s thighs wrapped in the tight fabric of his pants. They pushed snugly over his and Kame moaned, biting with his lips, waited for Junno to open his mouth for him.

“I’m going to make you to wait for it,” Junno breathed against his lips.

Kame stretched out over him, flexed his spine as Junno’s flat palms licked up his hips, “Wait for what?”

His pants were open and Junno knew when to start panning over his ass, squeezing until they were fit together. Kame kissed him again, this time lustily, tongue scraping Junno’s, leaving him just the barest sliver of a chance to speak..

“Wait for what?” Kame repeated, riveted and already hot all over.

Junno’s next smile was a silken spread over the skin of Kame’s throat when Junno leant down, overthrown suddenly by the touch of Kame’s fingers on the groove of his erection over his undershorts. The way his lips curved there was real and present. Kame couldn’t help feeling a silent sort of triumph, because he was now the only one who knew how that felt. The words trembled out of Junno as one strong hand scooped up Kame’s spine, up his neck and into his damp hair.

“This time you’re not going to come, Kazuya.”

The words brought him up short and he sat up. “Um, what?”

He could see the shadowed outline of Junno’s expression, unruffled and all conviction. “I said--”

“Yeah, I _heard_ you, but wouldn’t that be missing the point entirely?”

The movement was both swift and a shocking sort of erotic because Junno didn’t waste a single motion; the one hand in Kame’s hair cradled Kame’s fall as Junno rolled him over his hip, planting him in an arched position face-flat into the bed. The other hand smoothed up his back, falling right between his shoulder blades palming him down with a surprisingly ginger and rehearsed pressure.

Damn.

Kame wasn’t much for being dominated. Even when his knees were to his chest and he was being fucked so hard he was seeing light shows in Kobe, he was ultimately in control. Still, learning about someone sexually was always a process and it gave him an instant sweep of goosebumps from his legs to his arms just wondering…

“Whoa, where have you been all this time?” Stifled chuckle as he felt Junno press himself right over the upturned curve of his ass. Junno’s own laugh sounded like his usual, an unabashed peal, low but unafraid.

“Nothing’s changed. There’s just some things I’d like you to know.”

Kame had already forgiven him. This was gonna be bad.

“You know...like how I like the way you feel,” Junno told him conversationally; never mind that he was doing more show than tell with the shape of his cock burning a groove along Kame’s ass through his jeans..

“Mm?” said Kame.

“I like…” Junno began contemplatively, testing out the motion they were in when Kame pushed his hips back, wound them in a telling circle, perfect when Junno’s breath started to sound like wet panic.

Yeah.

Uh huh.

That was it.

“...how you move.”

Kame smiled into the fabric of his coverlet as Junno’s cheek brushed right on the small of his back; felt like nuzzling and he felt the tip of his nose.

“I like how you smell right now.”

“What does that even mean?” Kame murmured, not even biting his lip warred with the smile stretching the corners of his mouth.

“Adrenaline. Sweet and sticky. It’s all--” He felt Junno breathe in. Kame buried his face in the sheet, wracked with pleasant and odd shivers as he felt the weight of Junno on him increase, grinding harder. So _weird_ “It’s all for me, isn’t it?”

“Sure, Taguchi,” he returned a little silkily, marveling at the singing want trickling in his nerve-endings. He didn’t understand it but he liked that Junno was a bit of a screwball in bed too. “A-all for you.”

Kame’s fingers curled as Junno circled himself right on the dip of his ass. It was now more insistent; felt like he was fucking Kame right through his clothes and a wash of flush breath shook over Kame’s back before wet, hot streaks of Junno’s tongue stripped downward and Kame spread his legs, let his knees edge along the coverlet until he was low, front of his pants glancing over friction. The shift was jarring and promising, down and down to his tailbone and suddenly Kame was just prostrate. Junno’s hand in his hair loosened, slipped around to caress with just fingers the ache of his erection right against the teeth of his zipper.

Kame swore, shut his eyes and leaned into it. “If you don’t want me to come tonight, you’re doing this all wrong.”

Junno cupped his hand on him, made as if to grip him through his jeans, feeling out of the curve of him, fingers tripping over the head at his thigh. Kame made to reach for his zipper, undress himself and get it over with but Junno stopped rocking into him long enough to grab his wrist and pin it to the mattress by his head.

“...the hell you doing?” Kame protested; heard the petulant growl in his own tone..

Junno’s reply was just another sensory guide to his end as he mouthed it right into Kame’s skin. “Keep them on.”

Kame understood right away and he wasn’t too crazy about the fact, but it was so _so_ difficult to air any grievance when he was absolutely loving the fact that Junno rutting on him was pushing him into Junno’s palm, giving him just the edge of hot contact.

Not enough though.

It was like Junno altered their position just slightly, dug Kame’s legs further apart and ground himself deeper right where Kame’s jeans pressed tight to his opening. Kame felt all of it, Junno’s erection, the heat of him, the harsh and sensitive brush of fabric against him. He felt like his entire body was the skin right there as Junno hummed a low, cadent moan over him, his hips grinding faster and Kame trying to keep up, pushing himself harder into Junno’s hand.

Felt like there was just deafening silence, steely as the feeling rose up in him, waiting for just something perfect..It tore on and on in just the sound of the bed rocking, the raze of fabric and Kame’s helpless grunts. Junno growled over him, hand tightening on him and Kame heard a plea; realised a second after that it was him.

“Make me come,” he was whimpering and Junno worked him into the mattress, thrusting up against him in unpatterned want, made all the worse when Junno’s fingers pressed tight to the base of his cock through his jeans. Kame was sure he cursed him and Junno’s chuckle was a burning rasp, sex dragged over glass.

“ _No_ ,” Junno hissed and Kame panted for him, trying to wind himself right, in a wild moment trying to earn it.

Then he felt Junno go tense in a new way, whole frame driven deep on him, practically in him, it felt like. Kame sobbed a little as Junno groaned through his teeth, coming to pieces on him in shivering, blood-filled seconds.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kame whined on the tailend of a dangerous whisper, world just absolutely shattered. “You did _not_ just--”

Junno rolled off him, stretched out and reached for him, pulling Kame into an awkward groping tangle. “I get so turned on when you beg for me, Kazuya,” he informed the sweat-plastered hairs at the base of Kame’s neck. “Couldn’t help it.”

Kame twisted to look at him properly, incredulous. He was on the verge of a diatribe when Junno’s melting black eyes fixed on him in the dark as his still hot fingers touched up the pulse at Kame’s throat.

“I like the way you want me,” Junno whispered earnestly, out of breath. “How you want what I can give you. Just me.”

Kame was torn between remembering how to be angry and so turned on he was squirming; the heat and toxicity of Junno’s other hand coming up his hip, playing at the waist of his jeans, touching at tingling edges too near what he wanted. It was all putting words in his mouth. “Give it to me then.”

Junno’s mouth looked wet and Kame opened his when Junno twisted over him, and started to kiss him, deeply like this was some sort of overture for an opera that would end in absolute massacre. Kame was delirious. He was worshipping art in the slide of Junno’s tongue.

“I have to go,” Junno murmured against his lips.

If Kame hadn’t already wrapped his legs around him and twisted his fingers into that ridiculous coiffe of silky hair, he might have punched him out. “Are you _kidding_ me?!” he hissed.

Junno’s smile changed in a way Kame recognised; a squint like slivers and a waking disaster in the glimmer of his eyes through his lashes. “I said you have to wait. I wasn’t joking, you know.”

Kame was stuck in disbelief as Junno disentangled himself, doing up his trousers.

“After all, didn’t you once say to me that perfection comes with a wait?”

“Umm...hold on a minute,” Kame attempted. “I don’t remember saying--”  
“You did say it.” Matter of fact tones and Junno was on his feet, reaching for his lame raincoat hanging on the chair in the corner. “And I am--”

“You know I could just as easily finish off on my own, if you’re going to be like this!” Kame snapped, heady with the still stirrings of need. Junno even made that stupid raincoat look sexy.

Junno’s smile came from the right side of his mouth first; he had a look on him like a person dealing with an hysteric. “You could do that, but then how will you ever know what perfect’s like?”

“You’re a bad person, Taguchi-san,” Kame told him in defeated tones.

“See you at rehearsal tomorrow!,” Junno sang like a star in a musical, already half out the door.

 

 

 

~

  
For all records and purposes, Kame did try it. He lay there for a good hour in his bed, unbuttoned his jeans and expected it’d be like routine. All he kept imagining was Junno, buried inside him, asking him to beg like Kame had ever had to beg for anything.

He gave up on the fifth try, his pride keeping him from ever actually reaching for his own dick.

 

 

 

~

  
It was like a fever. He’d taken an icy shower that morning and even early January weather couldn’t cool him off. It kept drawing back to him like a wet flash up his spine. Junno’s bright eyes watching him rock himself into an unfulfilled mess on his own bed.

Junno was supposed to be the easy to drive one!

It was in this state that Kame trotted into work half an hour early, irritability swimming off him in droves.

“Morning. Get enough sleep?” their choreographer quipped, passing him.

Kame didn’t answer, fearing the first words out of his mouth might be less than professional. He wasn’t aroused at the moment at least, but there was a stirring in him, like the feeling he got when he’d leave the house and realise he’d forgotten to check the dials on his stove twice.

He removed his jacket and started stretching, glad for the alone time before the others got in. If he didn’t have his head straight by the time Junno walked in, he’d probably--

“Ah hell...” Kame moaned, low and helpless..

Kame had been sure that in a room full of mirrors, he’d have noticed Junno approach, would have seen him reaching out. Hindsight was nothing then as Junno’s fingers had come up his arm, wrapped at his elbow in a coercive grip. Just that touch alone...

“Good morning!” All nearly 6 feet of him leaned into Kame’s space, gaze glimmering with Kame’s secret. He could have been regular old Junno any other day in his glasses, sweats and t-shirt; even unkempt mess that was his bedroom hair.

Kame wanted to flatten him against a mirror.

Junno’s mouth quirked curiously it covered Kame in flash-sensors, running up his back and reverberating from the soft stroke of Junno’s thumb on the crook of his arm. He was hot all over from it and he looked up at Junno with the most acerbic stare he could manage.

That only made Junno more visibly unbearable. Smug radiated off of him. “You know, you’re all flushed. I only had to touch you.”

He said it the way other people might discuss their winnings at a poker game. Kame shook him off, looked around at the staff; none of them were even looking. “What do you want from me?”

There was something golden in Junno’s next look, awareness flooded his irises, smile fading. “I don’t want anything from you,” he stated definitively, spoken like a rebuke. Enough that Kame actually felt himself mentally backpedal.

Kame ran his hands briskly through his hair, determined not to make this any more vitriolic than it needed to be. Yet, whatever he’d had on the edge of his tongue was bitten off when Junno stepped close, too close for a public place, for just anywhere.

“Kazuya, you’re perfect,” he went on, muttering the words at him like a weird little blessing. “Like this, right now, with your skin all hot under my hands. You’re _angry_ with how much you need me and, it’s like you said, the wait…”

Kame swallowed, twice. His throat had gone dry. Junno smelled like soap, and something sweet and peppery and when he leaned close, he’d taken every ounce of air from Kame’s lungs. “Taguchi…”

“...the _wait_ , Kazuya,” Junno continued, insistently. His hand wasn’t quite touching, it hovered out of sight. So secret was this splash of intensity between them that Kame was positively drunk with it. “The wait will make me perfect for you.”

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

Junno could do this thing where he’d lock his jaw and cradle Kame’s cock on his tongue, let him slide so far back, Kame was sure he was being taken whole.

Seemed like the summary of everything this thing with Junno had become. Junno’s blunt fingernails wore crevices into his hips and thighs but his mouth was hot and he slurped Kame in, humming like this was his favourite hobby.

Two weeks of waiting, two weeks of making him moan and hope and he’d become victim to it, letting Junno wash over him, sensations and sparks, begging for it each time because he needed it so violently.

Junno acquiesced, simple and accommodating as he’d ever been, wrapping his tongue around the head of Kame’s cock, mouth pink and slick around him. Today was this and Kame was so close, he was feeling it, edged closer and closer to it every day these past weeks; it was beginning to look like some mythical place on the other side of some fantasy. Kame knew Junno knew how to take him there and he waited, back arched, only looking down for that miniscule second through desperate tears at Junno’s lips sliding up his cock.

_Please, Junno. Give it to me..._

Junno made a soft sound in his throat, and it quaked through Kame’s whole body. It felt like someone had sucked in every nerve in his body and was about to spill it all over him. Junno’s cheeks hollowed as he took him in deep, a single wet sound escaping and that was all Kame needed.

He came; shaking and clutching Junno like a tether to whatever he’d ever feel when this hurricane inside him was over. Junno licked him dry, mouth wet with him and it was everything, every second Junno had ever touched him since that night, the dreams and rage, the want and trying, _trying_ to deal with the god-awful impatience of release.

Kame blinked up at him; all shivers and gasps at Junno coming to crouch over him and smother him with kisses that tasted like him. Kame was awash with aftershocks and he was kissing Junno so fervently in a way that would seem so ridiculous, but Junno felt so much like heaven with a goofy smile and Kame knew with warm, euphoric clarity that Junno couldn't have been more right.

He was perfect.

 


End file.
